Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cloud navigation system, and more particularly to an interactive dynamic cloud navigation system.
Description of Related Arts
Generally, the users are relatively familiar with and know about the surrounding environment which the users frequently visit. The known information lacks scarcity for the users, but may be urgently needed by other users. Therefore, it is necessary to fully take advantage of daily visit tracks of the users and share the known information about the surrounding environment of the users with the other users who need the known information.
The inventor of the present invention previously disclosed the interactive dynamic cloud navigation system in the US patent application US 20140350841 (Chinese patent application CN 201310200531.0), which has the following disadvantages.
Firstly, the previously disclosed system provides few channels for the users to interact with each other. The previously disclosed system merely provides the four types of mission affiliates as the channels for the interaction of the users, respectively as: (1) the users who acknowledge familiarity with the mission spots by marking out the familiar mission spots when registering the accounts thereof via the server, wherein the mission spots are geographic positions correspondent to the mission initiated by the server; (2) the users who have appeared within a certain range around the mission spots over the predefined frequency according to the analysis of GPS signals by the server; (3) the users who are currently appearing at the mission spots according to the analysis of GPS signals by the server; and (4) the users whose accounts have accomplished the certain number of missions and the users who accomplish the missions at the certain frequency. The four types of the mission affiliates are unable to fully reflect the familiarity with the spot or the region of the users. For example, a user drives by the Block 7 to work every day; although the user frequently appears at the Block 7, the user may not know some detailed data about the Block 7 as well as the residents who live in the Block 7 for a long time. Therefore, the users who have appeared within the certain range around the mission spots over the predefined frequency do not certainly belong to the high-quality mission affiliates; it is necessary to introduce additional features into the different types of the mission affiliates, such as the residence time. Moreover, the US patent application merely disclosed that the users mark out the familiar mission spots when registering the accounts thereof via the server; the users are unable to mark after the users gradually become familiar with more mission spots. The types of the mission affiliates remain to be extended and optimized.
Secondly, the previously disclosed system randomly sends the mission to the mission affiliates, wherein each mission affiliate is sent with the mission by the equal probability without distinguishing the quality of the mission affiliates. For example, the data provided by the mission affiliate A who is 10 m distant from the mission spot, is more reliable and closer to reality than the data provided by the mission affiliate B who is 100 m distant from the mission spot. In other words, for the mission at the mission spot, the mission affiliate A has higher quality than the mission affiliate B. Therefore, when the mission is being sent, the mission affiliate A is supposed to be prior to the mission affiliate B.
Thirdly, the previously disclosed system is silent about the situation where the single user belongs to at least two types of the mission affiliates. Besides, the four different types of the mission affiliates are independent from each other; the user is unable to generate different combinations from the four types of the mission affiliates and to define new mission affiliate combination for the mission.
Therefore, it is necessary to improve the previously disclosed system and solve the above three problems.